This invention relates generally to chemical oxygen iodine lasers (commonly known as xe2x80x9cCOILxe2x80x9d) and more particularly to a method, system and apparatus for an electrically assisted COIL.
Since the initial development of the Chemical Oxygen-Iodine Laser (COIL), COIL technology has undergone numerous improvements. However, much of the COIL technology development to date has focused on the singlet-oxygen generator, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,099,805; 6,072,820 and 5,802,095. In a classic COIL system, a singlet-oxygen generator is used to create singlet delta oxygen (O2(1xcex94)) from gaseous chlorine (Cl2) and liquid basic hydrogen peroxide (BHP), which is a mixture of hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) and a strong base, such as potassium hydroxide (KOH). This aqueous solution reacts chemically to form O2(1xcex94), as well as byproducts such as salt (KCl), and liquid BHP carryover. The O2(1xcex94) enters a channel where diatomic iodine molecules (I2) are mixed into the O2(1xcex94) flow. The O2(1xcex94) and I2 enter a supersonic mixing nozzle and quickly mix to dissociated the I2 into excited iodine atoms (I*). The I* specie is used to extract energy from the mixed gases, which is used by laser cavity mirrors to produce a laser beam. The mixture left over from the lasing will thereafter move farther downstream and enter into a scrubber and thereafter exit to the atmosphere.
Several issues arise from this classic COIL system. First, it is desired to avoid carryover of liquid BHP into the flow downstream of the generator, because BHP scatters laser light and produces water vapor. The water vapor also decreases the chemical efficiency because of deactivation reactions with the O2(1xcex94). Second, the weight and volume of the liquids and gases needed to produce O2(1xcex94) tend to be extremely large to sustain a beam or provide multiple beams. There are also problems associated with carrying toxic gases, such as Cl2 which is needed in the classic COIL system for the creation of O2(1xcex94). In addition thereto, a significant fraction of the O2(1xcex94) is used simply to dissociate 12 into iodine atoms, therefore a significant amount of energy is being used for dissociation rather than for the laser beam. Also, as mentioned above, byproducts from the generator include salt (KCl), which can cause additional problems as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,286 which is directed to a system generating molecular oxygen in the excited singlet-delta state without significant salt formations. A need therefore exists to provide a chemical oxygen iodine laser that addresses and satisfies these issues.
In accordance with the present invention a method, system and apparatus provide for an electrically assisted chemical oxygen iodine laser. In the preferred system, the electrically assisted COIL includes a first electrical generator, which receives a first gas consisting of at least O2. The first electrical generator electrically excites the O2 to produce a primary flow of at least O2(1xcex94). The primary flow enters a flow channel where it mixes with a secondary flow of already (completely or partially) dissociated I2 molecules (I). The I2 is dissociated previously in a second electrical generator. The secondary flow of dissociated I2 molecules are injected into the primary flow, where they enter a supersonic mixing nozzle to generate excited iodine atoms labeled by I(5P1/2) and which will be referred to as I*. Energy is then extracted from the I* specie by stimulated emission by the radiation fed back by laser cavity mirrors, which is used to produce a 1.315 xcexcm laser beam. The byproduct gases are exhausted through a scrubber or alternatively exhausted and recycled, if the system is a closed or partially closed loop cycle.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.